Troubled Teens
by Stormshield 2022
Summary: "Trey can you tell me about that girl from the alley?" "I suppose I owe you this...sit down it's going to be a long one"
1. Partners in Crime

**New side fiction that will take place throughout chapters of Shadow Warrior. Read and tell me what you think**

Troubled Teens

"Sit down Phoebe I owe you this story."

"Is it about that girl?"

"Yeah it is. It's about the time I met Neo."

It was late October my parents died in April that same year.I was 15 and I guess I was pretty upset.I was slacking off in my classes and I ended up failing the first semester at Signal Academy. I'll admit it I wasn't always the good guy.I stole, I robbed, I fought, scammed, smuggled, you name it I did it. Having said all that I met a girl on a smuggling job named...well Neo. After that we stayed in contact with eachother and thought it was for the best we didn't share our full names so it was just Trey and Neo had to have been around my age at the time I don't remember but she is my age now. We'd meet up and get into trouble together until we got tired and found a rooftop to lay on.

We promised each other we'd never turn on one another. Never let work get in the way of our relationship...even if it meant suffering the consequences. I took beatings for her just so she wouldn't have to go through what they did to the rest of the women that were involved in our line of work.

"You protected her..."

"Yes she was the only one I could turn to at the time and I didn't want to lose her."

Every Friday night when I got out of class instead of going out to the movies or whatever other people were doing we'd meet at a small rooftop on a building near the docks to watch the stars and just talk. We'd spill each other's guts so we had no knows more about me than any of you and I know more about her than anyone else.

"Have you told Velvet any of this?"

"No not yet but I'll tell her eventually. I'll tell you the rest of the story another time you should hit the shower you've had a long day."

"Alright Trey be back in a bit."

I opened my scroll and skimmed through past conversations with Neo.

_"Thank you for everything." _

_"Can't wait to see you."_

_"I think I've fallen for you..."_

**Revised**


	2. Hello and Goodbye

Hello and Goodbye

"Thanks for your help guys." I said to Phoebe and Blake.

Phoebe and Blake were helping move Aunt Katherine's belongings into a storage unit not far from the docks.I told them it was because I couldn't bear the thought of what happened here that 's been a week since the incident and I know exactly where Katherine went.

"Just keep up that act a little longer sweetheart once everything is loaded we move on to the next part." Katherine said into my ear.

Aunt Katherine has been a sort of personal poltergeist to me the last few time she talks it sends shivers down my spine.

"Your aunt is really pretty in this picture is it recent?" Blake said holding a picture of me and Aunt Katherine.

"Yeah that was from the day I graduated from Signal." I replied.

"I like her." Aunt Katherine whispered sending yet another chill throughout my body.

"Can you go somewhere else for a bit?" "I want to say something personal to them."

Katherine obeyed I can tell because I suddenly got a lot warmer.

"Ok Phoebe I think I'm ready to share more about Neo." I said to the doe faunus looking at the Grimm heads mounted on the wall.

"Yay story time." She said grabbing Blake and jumping on the couch.

"Wha-?" Blake said before being hushed by Phoebe.

**(Flashback) **

I'm going to tell you about a time we really got into trouble. Our employer at the time had wanted us to steal the deed to an old boxing gym that was being sold at a masquerade it was usually jewelry or the keys to exotic cars that we'd pickpocket for our boss it was the deed that really made me wonder.I didn't like it, but our pay was going to be tripled if we managed to steal it and let me tell you that the deed was one of our most easiest jobs ever...almost too easy...

Once we acquired the deed we brought it behind the mansion the party was being held at like we were instructed suspicion began to raise as there were three SUV's parked and the men around them armed as if they were some sort of private military. Before we knew it we were tied up and brought to our knees with bags over our heads.

"That's him that's the boy." I heard our employers voice say.

Someone had walked over to me and ripped my sleeve revealing the marks on my arm.

"Indeed it is I thank you for your assistance." I heard the man say.

"Trey? What's happening?...Please Trey I don't want to die... Trey!" Neo cried out

"I don't know!" I shouted

"Please do something!" she was sobbing at this point.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!"

"Sir should I eliminate the girl as well?" one of the armed men said.

"Do as you wish with her...but the boy dies here." the leader said in a sharp tone.

So this is it... this is where it ends. I wish it was only me that was going to perish at the hands of an unknown assailant.

"Ready!" the leader shouted.

"Please!" Neo cried out.

"Aim!"

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!"

"FI-"

I heard gunshots, but they weren't coming in our direction.I immediately shouted for Neo to hit the deck until the firefight was it was felt a presence in front of me.

"You okay kid?" the man said cutting my binds. "The names Darius it's alright you're safe now."

I took the bag off of my head.

I ran over to Neo to see if she was ok. Luckily she wasn't hurt, but she did faint.I carried her in my arms.

"Thank you I'm in your debt." I said to him.

"I found this deed on that guy's body and the address says it's nearby why don't we get you two cleaned up?"

"Alright let's go." Darius said pointing to one of the SUVs.

About a half hour later Darius left the old boxing gym leaving me and Neo alone.

I laid her down on a makeshift bed inside the boxing ring while I slept next to did we know that Darius was the beginning of a new business relationship with a new boss.

**(Back to the present) **

"And the rest is for another day." I said finishing the story.

"Wow." Blake said with eyes wide open.

"We really need to catch him."Phoebe said standing up.

"We will that's a promise." I lied. "Well it's getting late and everything is pretty much packed onto the truck. you guys should head out."

"Alright Trey I'll see you at school."

"Now that she's gone can I share something with you? Faunus to faunus?"Blake said grabbing her arm'

"What is it?"

"I- Never mind I'll see you in Professor Ports class."Blake said quickly and went out the door."

"I think I knew what was she was about to say." I said to myself.

Now that that was over it was time to say goodbye to an old friend.I spread gasoline across the rooms of the house leading to the front door.I put on a long coat, cap, and my bandanna to cover my face.

"I'm really going to miss this place." Katherine said returning the chills to my body.

"I know...me too."

I lit a match and dropped it onto the gasoline setting the house ablaze with Darius still tied up in the cellar...

My scroll began to it Neo's picture came into view.

I answered.

_"I need your help..." _


	3. Confession To Be Made

Confessions To Be Made

I arrived at the old boxing gym where Neo was currently residing in Vale. When I opened the door I was immediately brought to the ground.

"Did you bring it?" Neo asked.

She was wearing a muscle shirt and underwear...very lacy underwear. This isn't like her.

"Yeah I brought it...here."I said handing her a case of alcohol. "Alright if that's it I'll be going."

Neo grabbed my hand before I could finish turning around.

"Can..can you stay?" she asked.

Shit...is she serious why would I-. My scroll began to vibrate with Brandon's picture on the screen: The police are looking for you dude. Your aunt's house burnt down to ash and i'm not sure wether you had something to do with it or not but the police aren't exactly nice at the moment. My opinion would be to lay low for a while until things calm down- B

Good thing I parked the truck behind the gym then.

"What was that?" Neo asked.

" A text." I replied.

"Oh. Again can you stay?" she continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was't kidding when I said I needed your help."

"Spill it then."

"I... I want be as strong as you!"

Now this got my attention.

"Say again?" I asked.

"I want you to make me as strong as you are...not just strong as a fighter but strong as in being a better person." she confessed.

"I thought you were so set on being the greatest thief in the four enemy Roman Torchwick your hero. Not only that, but I'm not exactly sure I believe you in fact you lost my trust years ago. I you lied, you said you'd come back, but you didn't you left me to fend for myself and if I hadn't we probably wouldn't be having this conversation. Well guess what I am strong, a LOT stronger and I did without you or Darius." I snapped.

"I know you've gotten stronger I can see that I just...want to fit in with the rest of the world like you do." Neo said holding her hands together.

"You're human you'll fit right in." I interrupted.

"Let me finish please." she said almost as if she was...upset?"I'm jealous of how you've turned out. Friends, family, people that love you. I figured if I can be like you I can finally be a better person...a normal person like you Trey." she said hugging me with her face buried in my chest.

If only she knew I wasn't exactly normal. She better not be lying.

"Tomorrow you're going to meet me and my friends at this address. If you can handle a day with us then you should be fine."

"Really no way! Thank you thank you thank you!" she said holding my hands. "What about training?"

"Drop and give me 50." I said crossing my arms.

"Er what."

"Drop and give me 50 sit ups and if I beat you to the mark you have to do 50 more." I said starting my set of sit ups.

"You're joking right?" she said sitting on her knees and staring down at me.

"8..9..10..11..." I counted.

Neo quickly dropped to the ground and started her set only for it to be reset 4 times. I hope she sticks with this training I'll be giving her. I won't make it easy for her her...no I'm going to break her...harden her...and finally get her out of this life. Before I could get up Neo put her self on top of my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I figured I'd reward you for helping me after all... we still need to "catch up." She said kissing my neck."

Before I could pull her off of me my necklace with Velvet's crest fell out of my shirt. Neo noticed it and held it in her hand.

"What's this?" she asked worriedly

"I sorta belong to someone else..." I said

"Oh... I see. And here I thought we could be together again." she said getting off of me.

"Does the water work?" I asked taking off my shoes.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to hit the shower you should to you kinda stink." I teased.

"You did not just say that." she said with her mouth wide open in shock.

I walked to the shower without answering her.

"She's not lying...I can see right through her tricks and this wasn't one." I thought to myself.

**(Neo's P.O.V) **

I sat on the bench at just let the water hit me. I've been wanting this for a while now. To be with him again. I guess i'm going to have to settle with his new baggage now. The friends, the girlfriend. I wonder if I should apply to that school of his I'm capable I can fight monsters. (Sigh) I hope his friends are cool.

I finished my shower and put on some pajamas. Trey isn't out of the shower yet I'll wait for him on the couch. I wonder what he thinks of all this.

**(Trey's P.O.V)**

IS THIS A FUCKING TAIL?

**Happy New Year to you all. Unfortunately i have to get back to school so I'll attempt to write when I have free time. I would have put out a lot more but I had to feed my Destiny addiction...hahaha. Well see you next time. **


	4. Midnight Blues

Midnight Blues

I grew my tail. That means I'm going to turn in the next few hours. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked at the calendar. It was the start of a series of full moons. I can hide it sure but...what if Neo notices anyway.

"Neo!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"In the front seat of my truck is a big duffle back can you bring it?"

"On it!"

A few minutes passed and Neo tossed the bag in the shower room. I began to put some clothes on but midway putting on my shirt I the shouts of people through the window.

"Thieving scum!"

"Get out here cowards."

"Leave us alone please!"

That didn't sound good.

"Let's see how you like this!"

One of the men had a molotov cocktail in his hand. He then proceeded to throw it in to the building the faunus had taken refuge in. The building slowly began to burn. I need to act fast. I dug through my bag and found my vigilante gear. I chose to use a metal baton as my weapon of choice. I covered my ears with my hood, put on my face mask and crawled through the window.

**(Neo's P.O.V)**

"Trey?"

Is he still in there? I peeked inside the shower and saw that Trey was gone. I picked his bag off the ground and noticed a book. It was about medium size and it had the same symbol on the cover like Trey's leather jacket.

I wonder if I should see whats on it...

**(Trey's P.O.V)**

I was running down the street as fast as possible. Once I arrived I examined the building for an entrance.

"Hey you're that Shadow Warrior guy!"

"Help us take care of these thieves!"

They got my attention and boy they really shouldn't have.

"So you don't like faunus huh? Well then let me show a little secret of mine." I replied to the men.

I pulled off my hood revealing my faunus ears.

"I help you all wether you are a faunus or a human." I shouted." Now are you going to stand still and let me rip you to shreds or are you going to make me give chase?"

"What are you implying?" one of the men yelled.

"I really suggest you run to be honest I don't want to eat something horrible tonight."

"We aren't going anywhere!"

I warned them I really did...and you were there to witness it.

_You know you want a taste...show them your worth._

I felt my jaw shift into a new form. My face mask ripped to shreds revealing the face of a monster...and I growled like one. My claws kicked in and one by one I slashed into their I kill them? No I let them suffer. I reverted back to normal, but my claws stayed behind. The flames had already consumed the door so there was no way I was getting in so easy. Then I had an idea. My claws must be sharp enough right? I started climbing to the faunus that were trapped on the fourth floor of the building. What I thought was a group of faunus was a young couple made of a human and a faunus. My semblance grabbed the faunus girl and I grabbed the boy. I led them to the back of the gym before the authorities could arrive.

"Are you two ok?" I asked the pair.

The girl was a leopard faunus with brown hair and the boy was pale skinned with black hair with no faunus traits...huh.

"We are now, thanks to you." The boy said shaking my hand...wait my hand?

"I can postpone your monstrous form for a while but not for long. You need to wrap this up" Katherine rang.

"Those men called you thieves...you're not in trouble I just want to know that I didnt hurt those men for nothing."I asked the couple.

The girl pulled out a pack of gauze from her pocket...I can smell the blood but I couldn't see it.

"Hold on I'll patch you up." I told them

I dug through the back of the truck and found my med kit.I pulled out some spray alcohol along with gauze and tape.

"Ladies first." I said motioning for the girl to come over to where I was standing.

"Lift your shirt please I need to see the damage."

The girl had a few cuts on her torso one of which was pretty deep.

"Did they have any weapons on them?" I asked.

"One of them had a knife." The boy said from a stack of tires.

After finishing the girl I moved on to the boy who was even more banged up.

"Are you aware that you've been stabbed?" I asked the boy.

"I thought I felt something around there." He said.

"Probably the adrenaline it happens to me too." I replied. "You guys are all good to go thought i'd want to go get professional help just in case. Those bandages aren't going to last for ever so take it easy until you do."

"Deal." they said. "We can't thank you enough."

"Get going the authorities will be here soon and we wouldn't want to be sleeping behind bars tonight hmmm?"

"Right, thank you again." The girl said holding my hand.

"Get going you two." I said to the couple one last time.

Those two couldn't have been any older than about 15 years. I can feel my bod aching.I looked up at the moon and saw that it was almost high above the city.

_It's nearly time...I can't wait to see what kind of damage you can deal with the next few hours._

I left my necklace in the truck and ran for the woods. The pain was surging through bones began to shift like was unbearable even for someone of my will. My spirit broken I was no more...all that remained was a monster with crimson eyes and long claws. I wan't to rest, but I can't just leave this thing to do what it wants...I should keep an eye on it. Rustling could be heard nearby a group of trees. A figure a knew all too well stepped out from the brush. Long red hair, glowing green eyes...please not her...DON'T YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER!

_It appears the prey has found me on this hunt..._

Pyrrha held up her rifle in defense. The wolf already charging at her growled ferociously. A few shots were fired and then nothing but complete and utter silence...


End file.
